He's my Brother!
by ShadowProve13
Summary: After months of dating and their sons having no clue who their parent is dating, Kirino's mother and Minamisawa's father tell them they're getting married. Immediately sibling rivalry forms between the two, and what's this about Minamisawa being a gay pervert? (A/N: Sorry guys, I've changed the plot a bit while I was thinking what I should write for future chapters)
1. What do you mean step brother!

**I don't know why but I keep on coming up with different stories that I want to write lately. So anyway can you guys please tell me if this one is good and should continue it. I might delete it if people aren't interested with it.  
So the first chapy is sort of test shall we say. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter one:**

**What do you mean step brother!**

(Kirino's POV)

I tap my finger multiple times on the white table and sighed. So here I am with my mother sitting in front of the brand new posh restaurant in my new clothes pick out especially for today and they are the most uncomfortable clothes **ever!**  
We're waiting for mum's boyfriend (who I've never met in the five months they've been dating) and his son. Apparently they have something to tell us, and I have the strangest feeling I'm not going to like it one bit.

"Ranmaru please stop fidgeting so much, you're making me nervous!" My mum complained. I glared at her. She's the nervous one? I've never met the guy! As if she could read my mind, a small apologetic smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried that you will disapprove of the news."

"You are the adult here and you get to choose what you want to do. So I can't disapprove. I'm sure he's a great guy. Anyone is better than my dad."

Mum scowled at the mention of my father who left mum for some skank who was _way _younger than him when I was three! I was about to say sorry but mum was smiling and waving at someone down the street, I looked at that person. It was a man. He had dark comb back purple hair and maroon eyes. Strangely he seemed somewhat familiar to me.  
My mum got out of her seat as he stood one metre away from us and hugged him. "Kaito!" She giggled then let go and turned to me. "This is my son Ranmaru." Instantly his eyes went to my hair and I gulped, what if he thinks I'm some obnoxious teen that dyes their hair weird colours or something? But then he had the most giant grin on his face.

"I'm so happy to meet you at last! Yukiko has told me so much about you!"

I let out a sigh of relief as I shook his hand. I'm happy that mum found someone nice. My mum seat down next to him. "So where is your son? You did say he was coming with you." Mum asked as she looked down the street.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you didn't I? He'll be here soon, but I gave him some errands to run and he's a bit behind schedule. Let's go eat while we're waiting!" Wow this guy was hyper. He's almost as bad as Tenma.

While we waited for the food, I was forced to sit next to Kaito who kept on asking me pointless questions on different subjects. But I did find out that his son was a year older than me and played soccer too.  
It was only a couple of minutes later I saw someone who I haven't seen in months. Minamisawa Atsushi. And what surprised me was that he walked straight up to Kaito. "Hey dad, sorry I'm late but-" He stopped in mid sentence and looked at me with horrified eyes. We both yelled at the same time. "What the hell are **you** doing here?"

I now knew who Kaito reminded me of. They had the same hair, the same eyes, the same...**everything!**

"Oh." My mum said fighting off a laugh. "You know my son Atsushi?"

"Yes I do. We were teammates on the Raimon soccer team." He sighed. "Dad, you're dating Kirino's mum?!" He asked as he sat down across from me.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." He said defensively. "I think this may dampen the news Yukiko." My mum nodded and looked down at the table and I immediately thought the worst and yelled it out.

"Dear Kami! You're not pregnant are you!?" Mum looked at me and started laughing along with Kaito. Which obviously meant no. "Phew. I nearly had a heart attack."

"So if you're not having a baby what's the big news?" Minamisawa asked. Kaito took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yukiko and I are getting married."

"WHAT!" To my surprise senpai shouted in protest too.

"And we're also moving in together." My mother added

"What did you mean _we're_ moving in with them?" I asked politely. "I will not live under the same roof as this jerk who's oh so endearing nickname for me is-"

"Pinky." He smirked and I glared at him.

"Ranmaru I know this is sudden, but we're moving in with them tomorrow morning."

"Excuse me for a moment." I got up and walked behind one of the shops. I took out my phone and called my best friend. "Hey Shindou, I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"You know how I'm meeting my mum's boyfriend now?"

"Yeah."

"He's...He's Minamisawa's dad!"

"No!" His scream was so loud that I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, but that's not the worst part! We're moving in with them and they're getting married!" I cried.

"W-wait...th-that means..."

"Minamisawa Atsushi is going to be my brother!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done! R&R**


	2. Gay Pervert!

**I'm glad you guys like it :)  
Here's the second chapy~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kirino's POV)

Yesterday went really great. NOT! Now I'm in my mum's fiancée's car and on the way to our new home, oh and it gets better, I'm sitting in the back next to Sir Ass- my soon to be step brother. Who might I add, decided to play "corners" and squish me into the car door. What a fun morning it has been.

"Pinky." Minamisawa said scooting over to where I sat. I faced away from him and huffed. "Hey I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard into the door."

"That sly smirk on your stupid face said different!"

"Hey is that any way to treat your nii-san?" I ignored him. "Show your brother some respect Pinky."

"I'm sorry Atsu-_nii-san_, but from this moment on I disown you as my future step brother!" I could hear my mum and Kaito snickering to themselves, I guess I said that a bit too loud. But it seemed to have made the jerk back off because he had gone back to his side.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Minamisawa household. "Well here we are, home sweet home." Kaito said as he pulled up the car in the driveway. We all got out and showed us the inside and where everything was. Lastly we were upstairs. "Ranmaru this shall be your room. Atsushi's is just two rooms down from you, so if you need anything just go and annoy him. He gives in eventually. But if you really want to annoy him, I suggest you eat all the olives." He laughed.

"Hey!" I smirked slightly at the jerk's reaction.

* * *

It was around 12 o'clock and I was finally getting use to my new room. All of my stuff was here which I was very grateful of. Sadly I had to share a bathroom with my "nii-san"...ugh, I'm never calling him that again!  
Okay so you're probably wondering why I'm acting like this, right? Well it started back a year ago when I started middle school and Minamisawa was a second year...Let's just say stuff happened when I joined the soccer club and it lead me to dub Minamisawa as a gay pervert. End of story.

I remember that I haven't had a shower yet so I walked into the bathroom. Once I was there I took my shirt off and placed it in the clothes basket, when I was about to undo my belt the door opened and there stood the jerk in his all mighty jerkiness, wearing sweats and a towel round his neck. I screamed, he yelped when I threw my shoe at him. Then he does the most idiotic thing ever. He says something.

"Nice."

That one word. It took me moment to get what he was saying but then I saw his eyes practically moving up and down my body aka 'checking out'. "G-GET OUT NOW!" I screeched throwing my other shoe and a few bars of soap at him. He still didn't leave. I gulped as he walked closer to me, seconds later he was right up against me and making a creepy rape face. Then I felt something on my butt, and it was his **hand! **My face was redder than a fire truck, and one name kept on repeating itself in my head to the point I yelled it out.

"GAY PERVERT!" Without thinking, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. As he tried to regain his breath I just ran the hell out of there and locked myself in my room.  
And now you all know why I hate him.

(Minamisawa's POV)

As I was kneeling painfully on the ground, I heard Kirino lock his bedroom door. "Why can't he...ever take...a joke?" I twitched.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**lol don't ask me! I'm just weird and I had to write that xD R&R**


	3. A not so bonding day with Big Bro

**lol thanks for the reviews Minna! I'm really happy you guys like it X3  
Here's the 3rd chapy~  
Also, my "Letters to Fubuki and Gazel" has been deleted by FFN, which to me now stands for: Frickin' Fucktard Noobs.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kirino's POV)

Well I survived the first night in this house. But when I woke up, I realized what happened in the bathroom wasn't a nightmare...HE REALLY DID GROPE MY BUTT!

Now I'm downstairs in the kitchen, with Kaito, who may I say, makes the best pancakes **ever.** I've managed to avoid the jerk for most of the morning. Ugh, and of course right as I say that, guess who waltzed into the kitchen with my mum following behind him.  
I looked up from my food to glare at him, he just smirked at me and then- ohmyfuckinggwad! Did he seriously just wink at me?! Oh now it's on!

"Mum, Atsushi was harassing me yesterday!" Once I said that, the jerk's smirk turned upside down. My mum sighed and sat in the chair in front of me.

"Ranmaru I know you don't like Atsushi-kun, but he's really a nice guy, you've just need to spend some time together and get to know him." Errr, okay that wasn't what I was expecting. Something inside of me just snapped.

"A NICE GUY! WHAT KIND OF NICE GUY GOES INTO A SHARED BATHROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING AND THEN PROCEEDS TO GROPE MY BUTT! HE'S A FLIPPING GAY PERVERT!" I screamed at my poor, poor mother, whose eyes were as big as plates. Kaito was standing in front of his son in an instant, and boy, did the jerk look terrified.

"MINAMISAWA ATSUSHI! HOW DARE YOU!" Kaito fumed. Yep, now I know why he looked so scared. "IS IT MY FAULT? DID I RAISE YOU TO BE SUCH A PERVERT OR ARE YOU JUST HORRIBLY CORRUPT!? HE'S GOING TO BE YOUR BROTHER!"

Poor guy...Na who am I kidding, bwahahhah sucker! After a while, Kaito had calmed down enough and was now being comforted by my mum, blegh! Minamisawa reduced to a shaking mess on the floor.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Ranmaru." Kaito said softly. I looked up and smiled, okay I gave him a full on grin. I'm going to have the best step dad ever! WHOOO!

"It's fine. He had it coming anyway." I laughed, then stood up to go change into my day clothes.

"Ranmaru wait a moment!" I stopped and turned around to my mum. "How about you and Atsushi go out and spend a brother-to-brother bonding day?" I died. No, scratch that, I wish I died! No way in hell was I going to spend time with that perverted guy that has incest issues!

"I think that's a wonderful idea Yukiko!" Kaito clapped his hands together. I sighed, there he goes ruining my "best step dad" thoughts.

"You two can spend the day at the mall. No arguing!" Okay, so maybe Minamisawa's dad wasn't the only scary parent...

* * *

We entered the mall, a bit out of breath because neither my mum or Kaito drove us because they were too busy playing tonsil tennis, BLEGH! Just remembering the sight me and the jerk walked on to made both of us throw up a little in our mouth.

"Alright jerk." I got serious. "These are the ground rules. One: You will not make any comments that I consider as an insult, that includes calling me Pinky. Two: If we see anyone from Raimon we're going to act like we just bumped into each other. Three: Try to be as non-perverted as possible! Got that?" I said sharply.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"That is not an answer!" I was going to say to more but he decided to get close to me, _too close_.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He whispered in my ear and started to play with my hair. OH! He's just asking for me to kick him in the no-no area again! Instead I blushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"V-violation of rule three!" I stamped on his foot and ran away into the crowd as he hopped around like an idiot on one foot.  
I stopped in the middle of the mall, looking around to where I should go next. But then...

"Found ya! Don't you run away from me Rana-chan." Minamisawa said wrapping me into a hug from behind...Wait, did he call me Rana-chan? "How disrespectful to your nii-san!" OMG! This is so wrong! I notice people around us and in shops were looking at us.

"P-people are staring!" I yelped as I struggled to get free.

"So? I'll let you go if you apologise to your nii-san!" He said holding me tighter. I squirmed uncomfortably. "Say sorry Rana-chan."

"Alright I'm sorry! JUST GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed bloody murder. Finally I was released! But then we both heard the sound of liquid hitting the ground, we looked and saw Hayami right in front of us, with his mouth agape and his soda can was on its side and it was spilling all over the ground...No doubt he saw the whole thing.

"Hey Hayami, long time no see." The jerk waved at him casually. Hayami gained a bit of his senses back and then slowly backed away from us, but then turned into a full on sprint.

"Did I say something?" Minamisawa raised an eyebrow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hope you guys liked it xD R&R **


	4. Toothpaste, Coffee Table and Concussions

**Heya Minna! So I was thinking about this story and whatnot, and I decided to change the plot a bit, so yeah they're no longer gonna be hitching a plan to stop their parents from getting married, I've thought of something else, I hope you guys don't mind n.n"  
Anyway, here's the fourth chapy, enjoy :)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kirino's POV)

I'm happy, really, really happy. Why? Because today is Monday! Sure it means that the weekend is over but it also means six and a half beautiful hours away from the jerk! I'm practically jumping for joy here. **(A/N: **I don't know how long Japanese schools go for, so I'm just using the time period of my high school.**) **

I walked into the shared bathroom that connected mine and Minamisawa's bedrooms, a perfectly good reason I lock both doors at night. Oh but of course he already beat me there, typical. The jerk lifted his head and saw me in the reflection of the mirror above the sink.

"G'morning Rana-chan." He smiled.

"Please stop calling me that." I sighed, walking over to the sink and grabbed my blue and pink toothbrush.

"Usually a person would say good morning back." I ignored him, squeezing the toothpaste on to my toothbrush. "Aw, wis my Rana-chan angwy?" He used the most annoyingest baby-talk tone and started poking my cheek. Yeah bring that finger closer so I can bite it, will ya?

"Firstly: I am not your anything. Secondly: Stop calling me that!"

"Fine fine. You win. I'll call you Ranmaru, better?" Wow, for once he sounded non-perverted like.

"Much." After that I proceeded to brush my teeth, the jerk following my actions. About a minute later, both of us lowered our heads to spit.

"Hey, ove your ead!" Minamisawa said, his mouth filled with foamy toothpaste.

"How bout ou ove yours?" I replied. Wow, talking with toothpaste in your mouth is weird...

Neither of us moved and spat at the same time...Oh boy, I just realized that I didn't spit in the sink...I was trying really hard not to laugh, I was even biting my lower lip.  
Slowly, the jerk lifted his head. The expression on his face is what I'd call the mixture of anger and grossed out.

"Ranmaru...did you just spit into my hair?" He wiped away the small bit of foamy toothpaste out of his hair.

"Pfft...N-no." Yeah I know, there was no use in lying at this point, but still...

"Oh you are so dead." Instead of anger, he was laughing when he said that. Looking at his face, he sent me a playful smirk.  
The next thing I knew, I was running down the hall with the jerk chasing me and threatening to tickle me to death.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Yukiko was happily humming to herself as she poured herself and Kaito a cup of coffee, tucking a lock of her long redish-pink hair behind her ear. With one in each hand, she made her way over to the kitchen table, where Kaito was peacefully reading the morning newspaper.

"Here you go dear." Yukiko smiled sweetly as placed the cup of hot coffee in front of her fiancée.

"Thank you." He smiled back, taking one small sip and placed it back on the table. Yukiko sat down next to him, also taking a small sip of her coffee.  
Both adults looked to the living room as they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and small childish screams.

"What on earth are those two up to?" Yukiko laughed.

"Ah, to be young again." Kaito sighed dreamily and went back to his newspaper.

* * *

(Kirino's POV)

Minamisawa ended up chasing me down into the den of the living room. He tackled me over the table and we both fell on to the floor. My head smacked into the corner of the coffee table. "Ouch…" I groaned rubbing the side of my head. The jerk and I were wedged awkwardly between the couch and the coffee table and I couldn't push myself away without hitting my head on the table again.

"The couch is too heavy to move." He sighed. "We're stuck...so while we're here…" Minamisawa wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before he started to tickle me. I screamed and tried to wriggle under the coffee table, but I only succeeded in hitting my head...again.

"Atsushi!" Yeah I've strangely got into the habit of calling by his first name, well I am eventually going to start calling him by it sooner or later.

He smirked, pausing in tickling me. "I like the image of you writhing around while screaming my name." Oh yay, his pervert persona is back. How lovely. I suddenly got an idea. Don't know if it's the best idea, but whatever.

"Atsushi," I whispered seductively in his ear. "YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, making him flinch and this time he hit his head on the coffee table. I snickered as he swore rubbing his head.

"That was a very, very bad idea Pinky," Minamisawa growled.

"What'cha gonna do about it? Tickle me all you like I will never apologise!" I sneered at him. We were back to fighting again. He smirked. I regretted saying that. I really, really regretted saying that.

Minamisawa started tickling me again. I yelled, kicked and screamed, I even started crying at one point, but he still didn't stop. I really, really, really regretted saying that. And to make matters worse I hit my head. Again. My head was throbbing and the room was going in weird blurry circles.

"Atsu-" I threw up. It was not pleasant, however I did manage to be sick all over his new shirt. I started laughing uncontrollably, then came the tears and then I realised that I was going into shock. I must have hit my head one to many times.

At just the right time Kaito came in and stood shocked at the door while I cried my eyes out and Minamisawa just sat there, stunned.

"Ranmaru are okay?! What happened?" I took in huge gulps of air, trying to calm myself down enough to talk.

"Concussion." I managed to say through sobs. Then he picked me up, bridal style, and lifted me off of the jerk and out from where we had gotten stuck. I clung onto him and tried not to throw up again. When he put me down again, my mum was there, and she instantly overcame with worry.

"Ranmaru!? What happened to you?" I hiccupped and looked at Kaito to explain.

"From what I could gather, the terrible twosome got stuck behind the coffee table in the den and Ranmaru hit his head and got concussion."

"**And **he threw up on me!" The jerk added as he walked into the living room.

"Sweetie I think you should stay home today." My mum said. Kaito nodded but then he looked like he remembered something.

"Oh but Yukiko, we're going to drive to my parents house and have lunch with them. We can't leave him alone, and we certainly can't bring him along."

"Oh you're right! I completely forgot. What should we do?"

"I can stay home and look after him." NO! Please tell me that was my concussion talking and **not **the jerk!

"Atsushi-kun that would be wonderful. That's if your father doesn't mind you having the day off." Mum turned to Kaito, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

NOOOOOO! Why can I never seem to get away from him?!...Oh boy, last night's dinner is coming up for seconds..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done! R&R :)  
Again, I'm sorry for changing the plot. It's just that the more I think about it the less I like that idea.**


	5. Finally getting along?

**lol guys I think I'm cursed xD Because you know how Kirino got a concussion in the last chapy I posted last night, well this morning at school in first period PE, we were playing indoor soccer and I ended up tripping over and bumping my head into the wooden wall, long story short, I got a concussion and was sent home. Seriously! How flippin' ironic is that xD  
Anyway, fifth chapy is here~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kirino's POV)

It's been two hours since mum and Kaito left on their four-hour drive to his parents house. So now I'm just lounging in the living room, doing nothing. Because apparently watching tv is bad for you when you've got a concussion. Though my concussion was gone now, all that was left is a giant pain in the butt head ache.  
The sound of the rain pouring down on the roof is quite relaxing. The window was opened slightly and the smell of rain was drifting through. I love the smell of rain and wet grass, I don't know why, I just do.  
And the jerk? Well, now I'm using his arm as a pillow, which was strangely comfortable. Then again, I am really tired so probably anything would seem comfortable to me right now.

"Feelin' better yet?" He asked me softly, he didn't want to make my head ache worse by the looks of it. In response, all I did was moan and shifted my head, finding a more comfy spot on his arm. "You should really lie down, you know." The jerk sighed.

"Then move." I groaned. Those two words were the first things I've said since this morning.

"No thanks. I'm pretty comfy here." Even though I wasn't looking, I knew he was smirking. "But you can move." Because my arm is wrapped around his, I pinched him. "Ouch! Alright, jeez. Get up for a moment, I know how we can solve this."

"How?" I asked quietly. He said nothing and got up, I made a small displeased moan, losing my head rest. I blinked as his hand was held out in front of me, taking it, I got pulled up off the couch and on to my feet. Minamisawa bent down, placing his hands behind the cushions of the couch and pulled. I was literally amazed, the couch turned into a bed. The sheets, blankets and pillows were all there. **(A/N: **Hehe I have one.**) **

"There we go. Now you can lie down." He grinned at me. I was hesitant at first but made my way and snuggled into the warm blankets. I felt movement beside me, the jerk also hopped into the couch/bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked turning around, facing him.

"I told you before that I wasn't moving, so I'm not moving." He answered simply.

"Great, now I'm afraid to fall asleep." I said quietly, but he heard it and scoffed.

"What? Scared that I'm gonna rape ya in your sleep?"

"Well seeing what you've done in the past two days. Yes." I was waiting for him to counter me, but instead he just laughed.  
After that it was just silence for at least five minutes, until I said something that was on my mind a lot in the past days. "Atsushi? Where's your mother?" I asked facing him again. That question seemed to have caught him off guard, he sighed and answered.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was when I was seven. She and dad got a divorce and I never saw her again."

"Atsushi, I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He sighed deeply. "What about you? What happened to your dad?" I cast my eyes down, but I knew it was only fair that I tell him since he told me.

"He left when I was three turning four." I stated softly. He shifted so that he was facing me, listening intently. "He never really wanted me, he never wanted a family…and one day he just snapped." I paused as the memory flickered through my head. "Me and mum were baking in the kitchen, it was Sunday and dad was out, so we decided that we would try to make him a cake. He came back early and the place was a mess, there were hand prints all over the walls and cake mix on the ceiling. I thought that he'd just laugh and tell my mum to clean up, but he didn't. He shouted at us. Telling my mum that he's been seeing another woman, a younger woman and he just left. I never saw him again until I was ten, telling me that I had a sister. I didn't care, as far as I'm concerned he wasn't my father anymore and whatever child he had with that skank was none of my business."

"Ranmaru..."

"No, don't go there. Don't say that you're sorry. I'm glad that he's out of my life. He's not worth caring about."

"You're right, he's not worth caring about." He said quietly making me look up at him. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other one playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"Huh?"

"He left you and he was stupid to do it, but I'm glad he did because if he didn't, we wouldn't be here right now. Truthfully I've hated being an only child, I've always wanted to have a sibling. And now I have one." He smiled at me, just a slight quirk of the corners of his mouth. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him, moving my head so it rested in the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome." He whispered in my ear. This is the first time him and I have actually gotten alo- nope scratch that, he just ruined it. I glared at him full on.

"Pervert! Remove your hand from my butt!" I screeched.

"Aw jeez. And here I thought you were asleep." He laughed. I grabbed my pillow and started whacking him with it over and over, yelling "pervert" as I did.

As the saying goes; "All good things come to an end."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done~ I hope you guys liked it :3 R&R**


	6. Let the pillow fight commence!

**I'm back~  
I'm really happy that you guys like the story so far :)  
Anyway! Here's the sixth chapy~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kirino's POV)

"Ah-huh...I see...Yes we'll be fine...Okay, cya tomorrow. Bye Dad." Minamisawa hang up the phone and sighed.

"Well? What did he say?" I asked from behind, kneeling and my arms draping over the couch.

"Dad said the storm has cut off the power and the roads are all blocked until tomorrow. They're staying at my grandparent's place for the night. They won't be back 'til around midday." He answered while walking back, flopping down next to me on the couch.

"Aw." I pouted. Great, now we can't go out to dinner tonight like mum and Kaito planned. Sad face.

The rain from this morning turned into a raging storm around an 2 o'clock and it's now 7 o'clock at night.  
I brought the blanket up so it covered my shoulders, damn this place is cold at the moment. I looked over to the jerk, how the hell could he not be freezing? All he was wearing was a plain white t-shirt, black board shorts and socks.

"Boring...Boring...Boring..." He muttered as he flicked through the tv channels.

"Then why don't we do something fun?" I suggested. He stopped and looked at me.

"Sure." Oh boy, I do not like that smirk on his face. He leaned closer to me. "Let's make out." He winked. Oh for Kami's sake! Will he ever give it a rest?

"Pervert!" I grabbed my pillow, ready to whack him with it. He brought his arms up in defence.

"H-hey! I was just playing around with ya. There's no need to end the life of another innocent pillow." I sweatdropped at the last comment. Yeah, when I was whacking him with the pillow this morning, at the end the pillow was kinda a wreck. "How about we watch a movie?"

"A movie?" I thought for a minute. "Sounds like a good idea. Just as long as it's not a horror film." I do not like horror, not at all.

"Oh right. Kurama told me about that." Minamisawa let out a small laugh.

"Told you what?" I tilted my head.

"That Tsurugi took you to the cinemas for the 'Fright Fest Movie Marathon'. Some first date, yeah?" The blood rushed to my cheeks, was it hot in here all of a sudden?

"I-It wasn't a d-date! He just happened to have a second ticket and no one else would go!" **(A/N: **What...I like KyouRan. Sue me xD**)**

"Riiight." He snickered.

* * *

_"That was awesome! How that guys guts flew all over the place as the Swamp Monster ripped him opened! Don't you agree Kirino." Tsurugi asked me with a giant grin on his face. We were standing in the lobby of the cinema, waiting for the next movie._

_"That was...the most disturbing movie I've ever seen..." I twitched._

_"Don't be that way. There was a wedding! You like weddings." I looked up at him, the colour had drained from my face._

_"The Swamp Monster ate the Bride Maids...then the Bride."_

_"I know. How cool was that scene!" Wow, on the field he's so serious, take him to a horror movie and he's like a kid in a candy store..._

* * *

"Never again..." I muttered, hugging my knees as I remembered that movie. I saw the jerk smirking from the corner of my eyes.

"Tsurugi and Ranmaru sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-AAUGH!" I punched him. Right in the face. Not to mention that my face felt like it was shoved in an oven. Minamisawa removed his hand, there was a thick red line dripping from his nose.

"What the hell! You know I was just joking! Wait. Am I bleeding?!"

"Oh Kami! Atsushi I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" I used the long sleeve of my shirt to wipe away the blood, leaving a red stain on the sleeve. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Do I look okay? You nearly broke my nose!"

"I'm so sorry! How can I-" He whacked me, with the pillow. I looked at him, stunned. Minamisawa just sat there smirking at me.

"C'mon Ran. You know I'm tougher than that." I glared at him and grabbed my pillow.

And thus began the pillow fight of the century.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done! I know it's a bit shorter than the others, but I'm kinda tired atm. Night Minna! R&R**


	7. Awkward

**What do you mean it's been a month since I've last updated? I have no idea what you're talking about xD  
lol anyway, AngelKeeve got me to write the next chapy...seeing as she keeps on asking me when I'm on the IE wiki chat room...n.n"  
Enjoy~  
P.S: Now I know that the last two chapters weren't that funny as the others...but if you look at the genre...right next to "humor" it says "family" so it's not all gonna be funny random crap.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kirino's POV)

I groaned as I felt the sun hitting my face. Gawd, was it morning already? Ugh, that means school...then again, that means six and half hours away from the jerk. But I don't want to get up. The bed is so nice and warm and...breathing?  
My eyes shot open and I raised my head. OHMYFUCKINGGWAD! NOOOOO! Please tell me I was having a nightmare! Please tell me that I literally didn't fell asleep on Atsushi! AGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! Why does this keep on happening to me?!

"A-Atsushi, wake up." I poked him the shoulder, but he didn't even move the slightest. "Seriously! Wake up!" This time my voice was louder, and whoopy he moved.

"Naagh...Five more minutes..." He mumbled and turned on his side, his back facing me. I pinched the bridge of nose, sometimes it was like dealing with a six-year-old...

"Come on. We're gonna be late for school." I yawned, placing my left hand over my mouth and stretching my right arm in the air. I heard him mumble something that I couldn't even understand. "What was that?"

"Ugggh..." Atsushi groaned and turned over again so he was facing me. "I said that we're already late. So what's the point?"

"How late?" I blinked. We could still get to school, I mean we were probably just like an hour or so late, I could just go to the front office and sign in.

"Three hours..." The jerk let out a long yawn right after that...Wait what?! Three hours?!  
I looked over at the digital clock on the table next to Atsushi. _12:05pm_.

"Wh-what? When did we go to sleep?" Seriously! Can't I get at least **one **jerk-free-day?!

"Well," He sat up and stretched his arms. "we stayed up and watched all four Pirates of the Caribbean movies, so it was well past midnight before we went to sleep." He explained. Ah yes, now it was all coming back to me.

"Well whatever." I sighed. "I'll just call the school and tell them I'm I'll be there." I was about to hop off the fold-out couch-bed so I could get changed, but then I felt the jerk wrap his arms around my waist. Ugh really? Right after we wake up?

"Or you could stay here with me?" He grinned and rested his chin in the crook of my neck.

"Yeeeaah, no." I laughed and pushed his face away with my hand. I tried to move away out of his grip, but he had a firm hold on me and I only succeeded in nearly causing us to fall out of bed.

"C'mon Ran. I'll be lonely without you." He winked at me and started to play with my messy pony tail. Jeez, what is with him and my hair?!

"You need help." That was my answer. But really he needs help, the therapy kind. I managed to stop him playing with my hair by smacking his hand and got the other one that was around my waist the same way.  
I gasped as he trapped me by putting his leg over mine.

"Nah-uh. Where do you think you're going?" He smirked. I grumbled and pulled us both onto the floor, giving me a chance to struggle free and run to the bathroom.

I'm sad to say that Atsushi is faster than I expected…damn bastard…and before I was even fully on my feet he tackled me back to the floor, he also had the white bed sheet around him so it would help him hold me down.

I groaned in pain as I rolled over so I was on my back, facing him with, what I hoped was, an angry expression. Atsushi gave me a challenging smirk when I tried to push him off of me, and failed miserably.

And that's when the front door opened and mum and Kaito walked in. Seems they just got back from visiting the jerk's grandparents' place.

Let me summarise the situation: Atsushi only in his boxers (What happened to his shirt and board shorts I have no idea…), both of us tangled up in the bed sheets on the floor, Atsushi on top of me, me blushing, Atsushi smirking and one rather bewildered and embarrassed mother who had just walked in on us.

Even more unfortunate was the fact that Kaito was standing right behind my mum. Well this is just awkward.

"Uh…welcome back?" The jerk grinned stupidly at his dad and, if I had use of my arms, I would have facepalmed.

3

2

1...

"MINAMISAWA ATSUSHI GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT!" Kaito yelled. As soon as Atsushi was a safe 10 feet away from me, Kaito came over to me and helped me off of the floor and we all went into the kitchen…teehee to Atsushi's doom!

So yeah, we were all sat in the kitchen where the jerk sat at one side of the breakfast bar while I sat opposite him with Kaito and my mum on my side. Atsushi is toast.

"So then Atsushi, care to explain what you were doing to Ranmaru this morning?" Kaito asked. I smirked and leaned back as the jerk struggled to find words. He couldn't even use being late for school as an excuse to leave because Kaito rang both schools and explained that we had to resolve family issues. "Well?"

Nagh! I couldn't do it. I couldn't sit here and watch as he got yelled at by his father again. I'm just a softy.

"Uhm..Kaito?" I said nervously and my soon to be step dad looked at me.

"You'll get your turn to say your version in a minute Ranmaru."

"No." I shook my head, everyone looked at me. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. See we stayed up watching movies last night and we fell asleep there and ended up sleeping in and only woke up like ten minutes before you two walked in the door. So when I managed to wake Atsushi up, I saw what the time was and rushed out of bed to get changed for school, but the bed sheet got caught on my foot and I tripped. Atsushi tried to stop me but got pulled down as well, then you walked in and saw us like that. That's what happened."

From the corner of my eye I saw Atsushi looking at me, surprised. Mum and Kaito looked like they understood what happened now.

"I see." Kaito sighed then smiled at us. "Thanks for clearing that up Ranmaru." He clapped his hands. "Now then. Who wants pancakes?"

So now I'm lounging in the living room, eating my pancakes. Both of us got today off as well. Atsushi is in his room playing his Xbox, though before he left he did say thanks for covering for him.  
Before I could take another bite of the pancake, my phone went off with the ringtone that ment I had a text. Flipping the lid, the name "Shindou" flashed on the screen.

_Hey Kirino._

_Where are you? You haven't been at school for two days! :(_

I couldn't help but laugh at the sad face at the end. So taking one last bite of my pancake I texted back.

_Hey Shindou_

_Sorry. I was sick yesterday and Mum wants me to have today off just in case. I'll be there tomorrow :)_

I press the send button and went back to devouring my beloved stack of pancakes. About a minute later my phone went off again.

_I see. I hope you feel better. And please be here tomorrow! Idk if I can take much more of Kariya =.="_

I literally laughed out loud at that. When ever I wasn't there Kariya had to find someone else to bother. I quickly sent back:

_lol xD Tell him to bugger off and go be gay with Hikaru._

Almost Immediately Shindou texted me back.

_K-Kirino! O-O_

I giggled and texted him back...Wow, this was my highlight of the day. Sad, huh?

_What? *Innocent face*_

Yep. So I spent the next...I don't know how long, texting Shindou back and forth.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**lol done xD  
Sorry for the really late update, but I shall continue writing this until it's finish. And that will be hopefully before I go back to school and start Year 10.**


	8. Big Bro has come to take me home HELL NO

**I'm back~  
Here's the next chapy Minna~  
Enjoy~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kirino's POV)

Today I finally went back to school. No concussions, no accidents, no nothing to stop me! Six and a half beautiful hours away from Minamisawa Atsushi.

I wiped away the sweat from my face with the end of the towel hanging around my neck and sat down on the bench next to Shindou, taking mouthfuls of water from my yellow water bottle.  
We just finished practice for the day, so it was around 5 o'clock-ish. For the first time in four days I was jerk-free, and it's great! Ahhh, I hope Kaito sends Atsushi to boot camp or something - just as long as he's away from **me**!

"Hey Kirino?" I turned to Shindou, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah?" I placed my water bottle besides me and listened to what my best friend had to say.

"My parents are going out tomorrow, do you want to come over for a sleep over?" He asked smiling. I beamed a smile back at him and nodded.

"Sure! Sounds great. Anything to get away from **him**." I whispered the last part, but Shindou seemed to of heard it.

"Oh right. How's that going?"

"Ugggh." I made a grunt of disapproval. "Don't even get me started Shindou!"

"That bad, huh?" He laughed.

"You have no idea." I said back with a bit of laughter hinted in my voice.

I don't no why, but I have the strangest feeling that someone is watching me. Looking away from Shindou, I saw Hayami staring at me and when he saw me staring back, he panicked and went back to talking with Hamano and Kurama. At first I was confused but then I remembered the events of Sunday when he saw Atsushi and me at the mall...

"Well we better get changed." Shindou said and got up, waiting for me. I got up and grabbing my water bottle, taking one last sip before we headed back to the club building.

After ten minutes all of us were changed back into our uniforms and were waiting outside, talking with other teammates as we waited for our lift home.  
And of course, Kariya was annoying the hell outta me...well at least it wasn't Atsushi.

"Ranmaru!" Oh gawd...that voice...DAMMIT TO HELL! I JINXED IT! NOOOOOOOOO!

"Kill me!" I said to Shindou, but he just laughed at my words. Oh I'm gonna die of embarrassment!  
I watched as Atsushi ran down the hill and smiled at me full on.

"Hey Ran!" His smile turned into a grin.

"What are you doing here?!" I glared at him. Atsushi blinked a few times, then his grin turned into a smirk.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take you home."...Okay, I pinched my arm just in case I was having a nightmare, but it seems that I'm a wake.  
I could feel all the eyes of my teammates staring at us, they have no idea what's going on, and there's no doubt that they're surprised to see our old teammate here.

"But Mum was supposed to pick me up." I stated.

"Oh yeah about that, Yukiko had to go out shopping for dinner. So I'm here to walk you home." He chuckled. "So now Ranmaru, say the four magic words."

"Get outta my life." I said in a very unfriendly way.

"No. Come on, you know what I mean. Say: Thank you Atsushi nii-san."

"Never! I told you that I'm never going to call you that!" I growled.

"Nii-san?!" Kurama shouted, his eyes big as plates. "What do you mean 'Nii-san'?!"

Atsushi and I looked at each other. His eyes told me that he wanted to tell them, mine said otherwise.

"See Hamano! I wasn't imagining things the other day!" Hayami exclaimed, waving his arms up and down like a maniac. Me and the jerk sweatdropped in unison, we must **have **scared poor Hayami on Sunday...

"Sorry about him Minna." Hamano laughed awkwardly. "You know how he gets."

"So err, what's going on here?" Tenma asked us, scratching the back of his head. I sighed, guess they'll find out sooner or later.

"Well see..." I tried to find the right words, but the jerk beat me to it.

"We're dating!" He grinned. Everyone gasped or their jaw hit the ground. I snapped, I mean I literally snapped and punched him in the stomach and stamped on his foot. Now Atsushi was holding his gut and hopping around on one foot like the idiot he is.

"AAAGGH! YOU IDIOT! DON'T SAY CRAP LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him. I guess all the anger of the past four days has finally decided to show itself. I turned around to everyone, taking in a deep breath to calm myself down. "Sorry you had to see that Minna. But the truth is, my mother and the jerk- I mean Atsushi's father are getting married. So in other words, Minamisawa Atsushi is going to be my step brother." I sighed.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" They all gasped in shock, well apart from Shindou, he just sweatdropped at everyone's reaction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**There you go Minna xD Hope you liked it. R&R**


	9. Water fun in the blazing heat

**Hey Minna~  
lol haven't updated this one in a **_**long **_**while xD And I know how much you love it xP  
Anyway, here's the ninth chapy~  
Enjoy ya :3  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kirino's POV)

Okay so it's been four weeks now since I moved in with Sushi - err yeah, I've started calling Atsushi "Sushi", it makes sense when you think about it: At_sushi_.  
Anyway, so yeah it's been one month and I gotta admit that it's not half bad. Sushi and I have started getting along - though he still has that annoying pervert persona of his. Like seriously, he's walked in on me while I'm taking a bath or shower eleven fudging times! That can't be an accident.

It's Summer holidays now and me and the Sushi-baka are just sitting on the couch with the fan blowing in our faces cause it's stinking hot today! Mum and Kaito are at some friend's place and we had to stay behind - talk about boring and the nagging at the back of my mind saying that any moment now my butt's gonna be groped!  
Atsushi groaned in boredom, sliding down the couch more. "This is ridiculous! Why won't it get cooler?"

"Complaining about it won't make it cooler." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my peach flavoured iced tea. I closed my eyes and relaxed, listening to the cicadas outside in the blazing heat. I cracked one eye open when I felt movement besides me, Atsushi got off the couch and was stretching his arms in the air. With my one eye I gave him a questioning look.

"I remembered that Dad wanted me to water the garden out back. Wanna help?" He asked and I nodded. Sure it meant being out in the sun but at least I won't be bored as all hell.  
So I followed him out back and turned on the hose for him and watched as he started to water the plants. I covered my eyes with my right hand to block out the sun, damn it was blinding. "What can I do Atsushi?" I asked him which made him turn around.

Sushi made that certain face which meant he was thinking. "Well you could get me a drink." He suggested with a devilish smirk. What was I? His maid?! Uggh, but I left to get him one anyway.  
I plopped two ice cubes into his peach ice tea and left the kitchen out to the garden where he was still watering the other side, I walked up to Sushi. "Here" I gave him his drink and he took a sip from it.

"Thanks Ran~." He smiled and handed me the hose. "You can finish this side." With that he walked over to a tree and sat down besides the trunk. I sighed and started to water the flowers, little droplets of water sprayed on my hand and you have no idea how refreshing that felt - now I want to go to the beach but it's miles away!  
And that's when I got a cheeky idea. Smiling, I turned to Sushi and saw he was nodding off under the tree, perfect~. With one swift movement of my hand the hose sprayed all over the jerk which gave him the fright of his life! Mwahahahaha~.

He stood up soaked to the bone and looked at me. "What the heck was that for?!" He did not sound pleased.

I gave him an innocent smile. "You looked like you needed to cool down." Oh how I love this day now! Sushi walked over to me smiling as if nothing happened, uh-oh he was up to something.

"Why thank you Ranny." He said still smiling. "Now then, let Nii-san give you a hug." Now he was smirking and had his arms out wide. I let out a small yelp and tried to run away but he was too damn fast and tackled me into a hug. I was now on the ground with the jerk on top of me and my clothes were now semi-wet.

"Get off Sushi-baka!" I wriggled under him but he was far to heavy. He smirked and grabbed the hose that I dropped when he tackled me, next thing I knew I had water blasted all over me - now I was as soaked as he was.

"Tell me; how does karma feel?" Sushi laughed as he moved the hose away from my face. I glared at him and quickly grabbed his hand that the hose was in and bent it so the water blasted into his face. I smiled proudly to myself.  
But then he grabbed it with his other hand and over-powered mine so the hose was now spraying in my face again. He moved it away once again and smiled at me, in which sneered back. "Cooled off now have you?" He said in a cheeky tone. He got off and offered me his hand which I accepted and got pulled up to me feet.  
We both looked at each other, we had grass stains and dirt on our clothes along with little pieces of grass and small leafs on us as well, oh yeah - and we're soaking wet. That's when we both cracked up laughing. "You should see your face!" Sushi laughed with his hand placed on his head and the other holding the hose.

"You should see yours!" I laughed too, holding my stomach. He told me stand over on the cement near the door, so I did and he sprayed me with the hose again but this time to wash away the dirt and other stuff, I did the same for him.  
Now we were sitting down on the cement letting the sun dry us while we talked about random things.

Maybe, just maybe, having this jerk as my brother won't be so bad...I said **MAYBE!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And done~ Hope you like it and I'll try to update more often but school is making me really busy _ _||  
R&R **


End file.
